


Gotcha

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Betting, College!AU, Crack, M/M, Secret Relationships, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Lipton forgetting pajamas in his dorm shouldn't be such a problem, but the residents of Easy Hall make it a lot more complicated than that.





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> Easy has such a problem with making betting pools about their social lives.

****

 

Upon reflection, he could have played it off if he didn't say anything, but the incriminating time of one AM and the "Oh no" that fell past his lips was all the evidence they needed. The door clicked shut behind him as he faced the last three people he wanted to see.

Hoobler, Harry, and Buck all have their hands on the hips and Buck has a hand out. Hoobler slaps a $20 into it.

"So, Carwood! I'm really curious, what are you doing at this hour?" Buck asks, stuffing the money in his pocket and Hoobler starts cracking up.

Lipton blushes a hot red and tightens his grip on the blanket that's around his waist as he desperately racks his brain for an excuse.

"My uh, my uh shower was... broken, and Ron said I could use his, but when I got out I realized I forgot my pajamas so I was running back to get them-"

"Your hair isn't wet." Buck says.

"That's Sparky's favorite Batman blanket, not a towel." Hoobler adds.

"And there's a hickey on your shoulder." Harry supplies helpfully.

Lipton glowers as they all start cackling like a bunch of witches.

The dorm room behind them opens and Skip pokes his head out. Lipton face palms- why did all the gossips have to live by his no-longer-secret boyfriend?

"The hell is this?" the blonde asks, and Harry gets a grip in his tee (translated: Malarkey's old shirt that he had given to Faye that Skip had subsequently stolen) and pulls him out to join. Skip lists to the side and his eyes bug out as he fully wakes up and registers Lipton, but then his expression falls.

"Oh _fuck_ , I owe George _so much money_." he groans and Hoobler swears.

"Ah, shit, fuckin' Lieb's pretentious ass prettyboy too! I took the two month bet against him also." he complains and Buck sighs deeply.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lipton asks. At this point, it's physically impossible to turn any more red.

Harry rolls his eyes.

"Car, buddy, I fucking love you to bits, but if you really think that no one noticed you mooning over Speirs, you need to take a visit to the eye doctor. Luz started the betting pool on how long it'd take you guys to get together. He and Web said you were already fucking, Hoob, Skip, Faye, Bill said two months, and Nixon gave you guys a whole year." he explains.

"How much money was in the pool?" Lipton asks slowly and Hoobler grins.

"You don't wanna know."

"At least $500."

Buck and Skip say at the same time and Lipton almost drops his blanket to smack them.

"My sexual life with Ron isn't your business!" he cries out indignantly and Hoobler lights up.

"A- HA! So you verbally admit you HAVE a sexual life with him!" he accuses, and for the second time that night Lipton wishes he had the presence of mind to think before he speaks. The door opens behind him and Lipton makes an undignified sound as an iron grip grabs his shoulder and jerks him backwards. The last thing he sees is the too-delighted grin of Harry and Skip pointing a finger.

"Sinner!" someone yells through the door as Speirs puts his hands on his hips, eerily similar to the trio earlier.

"Where were you going?" he asks as he smugly reclaims his blanket.

"I left my pajamas in my dorm." he mumbles and Speirs carefully shoves him in the direction of the bedroom.

"You don't need them." he says haughtily and Lipton huffs, looking over his shoulder to see if Ron was following.

He deliberated for a moment, until much to Lipton's horror, he slams his hand against the shut door. There's tittering from the hallway.

"Oh _yeah_ , daddy! Harder!" He yells in the single worst imitation porno voice Lipton has ever heard.

He's laughing his ass off as he makes to follow Lipton to the room, and Lipton starts laughing too, despite himself.

"Please never, ever do that again." He says, covering up his smile as he crawls into the the bed. Ron slides under the covers with him and smiles brilliantly.

"Goodnight, _Ronald_ "

"Goodnight, _Carwood_."

Speirs presses a kiss to Lipton's shoulder and they starfish out on top of each other comfortably and fall asleep.

 

 


End file.
